User blog:Rachim/iMasquerade Chapter 4
iMasquerade Chapter 4 next day its thursday the day b4 the prom at the hairdressers CARLY: CMON (drags her in) SAM: NO!!!! I DONT NEED TO GET MY HAIR DONE!!!! CARLY: YOU WANNA LOOK GORGEOUS! SAM: NO! (she storms away) CARLY: SAM!!! (she grabs sam and drags her to the counter) HAIRDRESSER: hello how may i help you today. CARLY: My friend sam would like to get her hair done so she knows what her hair will be for the ball tomorow at out school. HAIRDRESSER: Sam you can you go back at the sink and lay down in the chair and we will wash your hair. SAM: (walks over frowning lays down in the chair with towel tucket in the back of her shirt and and her hair in the sink) CARLY: (Walks to the seat infront of sam) Ur gonan be fine HAIRDRESSER: (sprays her hair with water) SAM: (JUMPS UP) WHAT WAS THAT! CARLY: Its just water sam.. SAM: Ohh... Sorry mam. (lays back down) CARLY: (pulls out sams spare ribs) Sam. You can have your ribs back if you get ur hair washed SAM: HURRY! HURRY GET MY HAIR WASHED! (her hair is washed and shes sitting in the cutters chair and carly is standing behind her with hairdresser) HAIRDRESSER: What kind of hair style? CARLY: Idk what about this one (points at the one in the book of hairstyles) HAIRDRESSER: Okay. SAM: Wait what hair style did you choose!? CARLY: its a surpize! SAM: I hate surpizes. HAIRDRESSER: (turns sam around that way she cant see the hair in the mirror) (hair is done) CARLY: WOW! HAIRDRESSER: You know i also do makeup. CARLY: Ooh let me see SAM: I thought we were done CARLY: I wanna see what makeup she uses! (she does the makeup) CARLY: OH MY GOSH SHE LOOKS AMAZING! HAIRDRESSER: It might be some of my best work. This girl has a lot to work with. SAM: Whats thats supposed to mean. HAIRDRESSER: (turns sam around) SAM: WOW... CARLY: I know. SAM: (is lost for words) CARLY: WE LOVE IT (carly pays and they leave) SAM: wheres my ribs. CARLY: Here (hands her the ribs) But dont let the sauce ruin your makeup. (as soon as she says that sam already has sauce on her face. the iCarly studio FREDDIE: So whose this guy you know can teach me to dance? SPENCER: You know Sockos half cousin Parlor! FREDDIE: No.. SPENCER: Well his cousin Ballet is here to teach you how to dance. (Ballet walks in hes skinny tall with a skinny moustache and his hair is slicked back into a pony with a french accent) BALLET: Hello! You want to learn how to dance the waltz. FREDDIE: You can teach me. BALLET: We! (does a few ballet moves) FREDDIE: I AM NOT DOING THOSE! SPENCER: Don't worry you dont BALLET: FIRST! Raise ur arms so they are holding hers and dance with this manican. (THEY are doing the dance for the song in hsm 3 Can i Have this dance? Freddie is dancing with the girl manican) (a few hours freddie is doing the dance perfectly like troy bolton is in HSM 3 doing the waltz perfectly) BALLET: WALLAH! SPENCER: Thank you..! BALLET: No problem always willing to help someone worthless in need. FREDDIE: HEY! Category:Blog posts